IF
IF is the self-proclaimed "Wind Walker of Gamindustri" and an adventurer working for the National Guild of Gamindustri. She is also childhood friends with Compa. Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached to the waistline of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. Personality IF is very seriously and, due to her experiences, knowledgeable. Having worked for the Guild for three years, IF has gained enough information to make sure that she always has a plan just in case she needs one to get out of a situation she may find herself in. She is headstrong, preferring to finish things her way and does not like doing things that do not benefit her or anyone within her group anything. Despite being the more serious girl, she has a sarcastic streak which tends to come out on certain things. However, she is also subject to being overconfident and even as someone who thinks she is levels ahead of others, particularly looking at Neptune as someone beneath her. Regarding Neptune, she gets annoyed at some of the things she does, including being too friendly with others and being too lenient with them. Plot be Added... Relationships be Added... Trivia *IF's introduction in Red Tiger's version differs massively from both the original game and its remake. In both games, IF bumps into Neptune and Compa as they were trying to find a way out of the Monster Cave. In RT's version, she meets Neptune just after the Seghart Farm was attacked and after both Moopa and Compa were taken captive. **Additionally, in the original game series, IF never knew Compa, yet here she is childhood friends with her. *In Volume 1, after revealing to Neptune that her name is "IF", Neptune rudely, though unintentionally, asks "which kind of idea factory came up with her name". Idea Factory is the name of the company IF is based off of and the company that publishes the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia (Characters)